ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Chromastone
Chromastone is a Crystalsapien that was sampled from Sugilite. Some say MorOtesi is his home planet, but MorOtesi is only a legend. Chromastone has no home planet, or even a real species, since Sugilite is the only real Crystalsapien. Appearance Chromastone is a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple body color with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, also sport six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head, resembling a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. In, BTAD, he has his OV appearance. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance but with four instead of two chest shards. His elbow now extends from his arms, similar to XLR8. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance but with a green belt and black pants. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his crystals are green. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with his ''Omniverse ''crystals. He is more muscular, notably on his arms. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is on a black and green sash, while the crystals on his chest have been moved below his neck. Negative Chromastone has a paler purple to his body, as well as a red eye. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his ''Omniverse appearance. Powers and Abilities Chromastone is a super-dense silicon life form able to absorb energy like a conductor and channel it into laser blasts or less-intense natural light. He can also allow it to Gif]]pass harmlessly through his body via refraction which can also be blasted back at the foe. Chromastone can seemingly produce blasts without having to absorb energy, though it may be due to absorption of radiant energy like sunlight, streetlamps, or just ambient energy. Weaknesses It is shown that when Chromastone is wet, he is vulnerable to electrocution. Like Diamondhead, he is also particularly vulnerable to sonic vibrations. He cannot conduct attacks if he is surprised by them. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He is the same. He appears in Ben Quest, used by BTOU Ben to fight Vilgax and Agreggor. He makes a cameo in F.A.I.L.. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Chromastone in Let War Commence, Pt 2 to prevent Vilgax from escaping once again in his ship. Chromastone successfully makes the ship explode, but he flies back to Earth, thinking that Vilgax is not dead. Albedo first uses Chromastone in Harangue; Our Future Mayor to escape his destroyed laboratory. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal (by Ben), and Eric Bauza (by Albedo). Ben 10: Alien Defender *Forever and Forever... (first reappearance) Jax 10 He is one of Jax's original ten. Appearances In The Circus Chromastone is used to fight Stilts. In Hunted (Jax 10) He's used to fight Khyber. In The Secret of Chromastone (Jax 10) He is used very briefly. And later he fights Vilgax. Ben 10: Omniverse Unlimited He appears in Moving On: Part 1 to be tested on with a new Plumber weapon. Ben 10: Alien Generation He is set to appear in the end of season 2/and season 3 having his OV look 11yr old Chromastone looks the same as Present Chromastone but having shorter spikes, like his AF/UA look Ben 10: Aliens he is confirmed to appear. in the series, he is also going to be destroyed like in Vengance of Vilgax,''but Diamondhead replaces him for a little while Albedo 10 Appearances *Attack of Eunice Ben 10: Superverse He will appear in the season 1 finale of Ben 10: Superverse but his first appearence is brief. John Smith 10 Chromastone is unlocked when Hex's spell destroys Diamondhead. He is used to absorb energy, and is specifically used to absorb mana blasts, almost always used against Hex. Appearances By John *Tough Luck (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) *Basic Training (John Smith 10) *Time Walker *Be-Knighted (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 *Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10) *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) *Knight's Temple *The Flame Keepers' Circle (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Julie *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *En Garde *Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) *Duel of the Fates *Distress *Trip to Naboo *General John By Ultimate John *Ultimate John (episode) *On Ice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Pacifista (episode) (first re-appearance) *Xavier Institute By John *Round Five Part 2 (accidental transformation) (goes Ultimate) Phantom Watch By John *The Second Round (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) By Warmatrix Drone *True Colors *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By Neontrix Drone *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first re-appearance) By John *Will to Fight the Knight Spacewalker By John *Azarath Metrion Zinthos (first re-appearance) (by clone 1) By Ben *A Little Like Home *Omni War Kingdom Hearts By John *Cave of Wonders (first re-appearance) *Darkside (episode) *Twilight to Dusk By Kairi *7 Princesses of Heart *End of the World Part 3 *Castle Oblivion (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Light Cream) *Mind Games (John Smith 10) *Symphony of Sorcery *Castle of Dreams John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Chromastone is first used to power the Sister Ray. Appearances Summoned by Dr. Eggman *Escape From Junon (destroyed) By John *Lifestream *Friends (JSXFF) *Ultimate Power (JSXFF) (goes Ultimate) *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 (by clone 1) Ben 10/Generator Rex: Omniverse Chromastone will appear Appearances Chaturn 10: Fan Force *Origins of Chaturn, Part 2 (Used by Pablo) Reo 19 *Time Problems PT 1 Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Wrath of the Xenocytes (first reappearance) *Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses (by POTO Ben) *A Trip To...Nowhere *Timeline Takeover (by Gwen 10) *Controlled Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Smarts (first reappearance) *Can't Investigate This Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *Ben Quest (first reappearance) *F.A.I.L. (x2) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Let War Commence, Pt 2 (first re-appearance) *Harangue; Our Future Mayor (by Albedo) *Blukic and Driba Go to Perplexahedron Brandon 10 Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) *Trapped in the Capture (First Appearance by Brandon) *The Magic Within *Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity In Rematch Rampage, Chromastone defeated Rojo and freed Gwen, Kevin and Julie. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Chromastone's appearance hasn't changed much. Appearances *TBA Ben 10 omniverse force *Albeno Gallery Chromastonecolour.gif Chromastonen10.png|Noah 10 HotCross.png|mega ugly chromastone|link=muc Chromastone1.png chromastone3.png|Chromastone in keith 10 SHCS.png|In singlehanded Dennis as Chromastone.png|Dennis as Chormastone Chromastone Meme.PNG 230px-Chromastone in Omniverse.png Chromastone in the New Life.png 20100724225113!Chromastone.jpg ChromastoneTrappedCapture.png|Chromastone fighting off The Creator in Trapped in the Capture Chromastone BTUP.png|In ''Ben 10: Ultimate Power Chromastonehologramunpixel.PNG Real Chromastone.jpg 20100724225113!Chromastone.jpg Diamondhead vs chromastone.PNG Chromastone req.png BTDW Chromastone.png|Chromastone in BTDW Csreo19.PNG|in Reo 19 BTE Chromastone.png|Chromastone in BTE ChromastonePose.png|Happy Chromastone Fest! ChromastoneEnergyFists.png|Chromastone Energy Fists ChromastoneDestroyed.png|Chromastone Destroyed ChromastoneMeme.png|Chromastone Meme Category:Aliens Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Crystal aliens Category:Absorption Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Hero Category:Villains Category:Goop's Fantastic Christmas Category:Albedo 10 Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Keith 10 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Kai 10 Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:High Agility aliens Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens With One Eye Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Category:Previously Destroyed Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Aliens that can manipulate radiation Category:Pink Aliens Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:JSXFF Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Spiked Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens Category:Biotrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix (Unbound) Aliens Category:Biochronotrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix 2.0 Aliens Category:Nega's Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Aliens